


The Great Atlantis Bake Off

by mific



Category: Great British Bake Off RPF, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Baking, Digital Art, Gen, Humor, SGA Secret Art Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Flair with cakes and biscuits is all very well, but will our contenders survive the technical challenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Atlantis Bake Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



> Created for SGA Art Santa 2014. Trillingstar suggested, among other things, crack, humor and a realityTV!AU. So here's fusion art based on my love for The Great British Bake Off - with a sad lack of any actual Britishness.

  


**Contender 1: Teyla**  
  
---  
  
 

**Contender 2: Rodney**  
  
---  
  
 

**Contender 3: John**  
  
---  
  
 

**Contender 4: Ronon**  
  
---


End file.
